Alphabet
by Zephyy
Summary: Un petit alphabet de EndouxGouenji, mais avec le Y et le Z en moins et un E en plus. Désolé, j'ai pas trouvé de mot qui vont avec  . ' En honneur à Gouenji dont c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui.


**Titre : Alphabet**

**Genres : OS, de la romance, et une peu de drame**

**Personnages : Gouenji, Endou et tous les autres ne sont pas à moi, tant mieux pour eux d'ailleur**

**Pairing : QUE DU ENDOUxGOUENJI PUR ET DUR *.***

**Rating : T parce que y a certain sous-entendu**

**Résumé : Un petit alphabet de EndouxGouenji, mais avec le Y et le Z en moins et un E en plus. Désolé, j'ai pas trouvé de mot qui vont avec ^.^'''**

**Note : Comme on manque cruellement de fic sur Inazuma Eleven, j'en poste une ^^ En espérant en poster d'autre...**

**Auteur : Zephy Kyousaika**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A - Amitié<strong>_

Pour Endou, ses amis sont ce qu'il a de plus précieux avec le foot. Gouenji le sait et fait tout pour lui rendre sa passion.

_**B - Ballon**_

Gouenji était perdu dans ses pensées. Il essayait de se souvenir, mais il avait un blanc. Une balle entra soudain dans son champ de vision et il l'évita de justesse. Il vit Endou, un ballon dans les mains, lui faire de grand signe. Ah! C'est vrai... C'est grâce à un ballon qu'ils se sont rencontrés...

_**C - Cadeau**_

Ils étaient dans les vestiaires après l'entrainement. Endou s'était tourné vers les autres membres de l'équipe. Quand ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Gouenji, il avait ressentit de la jalousie à la vue du collier que Yuka avait offert à Gouenji. Il faudra qu'il lui offre quelque chose lui aussi...

_**D - Douleur**_

Endou avait mal. Il avait mal, si mal. Mal à la poitrine, mal au coeur. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Mais en voyant ses larmes, il n'avait pas put le retenir. Alors au lieu de pleurer, il avait sourit. Parce que Gouenji reviendrait.

_**E - Etreinte**_

Ca arrivait parfois avant. Ca arrivait souvent maintenant. Après l'entrainement, une fois que tout le monde était parti, juste avant de les rejoindre, Endou enlaçait Gouenji. Une étreinte chaleureuse.

_**E - Embrasser**_

La question lui trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Gouenji tourna la tête vers Endou. L'embrasser ou ne pas l'embrasser? Telle était la question.

_**F - Faiblesse**_

La force d'Endou, c'est ses amis, leur soutient et sa détermination.

-"Et sa faiblesse?"

Gouenji le regarda. La faiblesse d'Endou c'est sa force. Si un maillon tombe, la chaine s'effondre. Mais Gouenji est plus qu'un ami et plus qu'un soutient.

**_G - Gamin_**

Quand ils étaient allés chercher Fubuki Shirô, Endou avait été emballé par l'idée de rencontrer un puissant joueur. Mais lorsque le coach avait dit qu'ils pourraient peut être se détendre si tout se passait bien, il avait été emballé par une grande bataille de boule de neige. Gouenji avait alors sourit en se disant que Endou avait l'air d'un gamin.

_**H - Heureux**_

Endou était heureux pour un rien. Sa famille le rendait heureux. Ses amis le rendaient heureux. Le foot le rendait heureux. Mais les moments où il était le plus heureux, c'était quand il était avec Gouenji.

_**I - Imitation**_

Si Gouenji avait vu Endou à ce moment là, après le départ de Kazemaru, qu'aurait-il dit? Qu'aurait-il pensé? Qu'aurait-il fait? Endou avait peur de le savoir. Car il savait qu'à ce moment là, il n'avait été qu'une bien pâle imitation de lui-même.

_**J - Jaloux**_

Gouenji savait bien que le coeur d'Endou lui appartenait, même s'il y avait une grande place pour le foot dedans. Malgrés ça, il était jaloux de chaque personne qui approchait de lui.

_**K - Kayak**_

Pour se muscler les bras pour pouvoir arrêter les tires, Endou avait essayé le kayak. Et pour que ça le muscle plus rapidement, il s'était directement attaqué à un torrent. Gouenji avait approuvé. Trés instructif. Mais quand Endou était revenu complètement trempé, Gouenji avait désapprouvé. Trop dangereux.

_**L - Larme**_

Il devait partir. Il allait les faire perdre s'il restait avec eux. Le coach le lui avait dit. Il partait. Endou l'avait suivit. Il ne devait pas le regarder. Même si c'était pour sa soeur, s'il le voyait, il risquait de rester. Endou lui avait dit qu'il l'attendrait. Gouenji avait pleuré. Une petite larme sincère.

_**M - Maison**_

Endou avait invité Gouenji chez lui. Il s'était dit qu'il devait se sentir seul chez lui. Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Le lendemain, Endou lui avait dit:

-"Reviens quand tu veux à la maison."

_**N - Noel**_

Toute l'équipe avait passée noel ensemble dans une grande salle du collège Raimon. Et à minuit, devant toute l'équipe, Endou avait embrassé Gouenji en criant:

-"JOYEUX NOEL!"

_**O - Omelette**_

Gouenji était germano-japonais. Il avait passé son enfance en Allemagne. Et vivant seul avec sa soeur, c'était lui qui cuisinait. Et depuis que Endou avait gouté sa cuisine, il revenait assez souvent.

-"Et qu'est-ce que tu veux aujourd'hui?"

-"Une omelette!"

_**P - Parapluie**_

Ce jour-là, à la sortie des cours, il pleuvait. Et Endou n'avait pas prit de parapluie. Alors il s'était aventuré sous l'averse sans aucune protection. Au bout de quelques metres, il avait sentit la pluie s'arrêter. Il avait levé la tête pour tomber sur une toile imperméable et Gouenji. Ils avaient fait le chemin ensemble, sous le parapluie.

_**Q - Queue**_

-"A ton avis, c'est qui qui a la plus longue?"

-"Je sais pas moi. T'as qu'à aller vérifier."

-"Non, j'ose pas. Ils vont me regarder bizzarement."

-"Mais non, c'est normal pour eux de se faire attrapper par là."

-"Tu sais, moi si on me le faisait, j'aurais très mal."

-"Ouais. En tout cas, ça nous dit pas qui a la plus longue!"

Gouenji écoutait, perplexe, la conversation qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, et à laquelle il ne comprenait rien, entre Endou et Fubuki. Il vit Endou se tourner vers lui et lui demander:

-"A ton avis Gouenji, c'est quel chat qui a la plus longue queue?"

_**R - Recommencer**_

Les rayons du soleil passaient entre les volets et éclairaient les deux corps allongés dans le lit. Ils réveillèrent Endou qui ouvrit les yeux. Il vit alors Gouenji qui le regardait, désireux, corps contre corps, coeur contre coeur.

-"Gouenji, on recommence...?"

**_S - Silence_**

Gouenji aimait le silence. Ca le calmait, le rendait serein. Il aimait le silence. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais il n'était pas muet. Il aimait le silence. Sauf quand il appartenait à Endou. Il détestait alors le silence. Parce que Gouenji aimait écouter Endou parler.

_**T - Trahison**_

La trahison s'insinuait lentement mais sûrement en lui. Gouenji avait mal. C'était douloureux. Intensément douloureux. Pourquoi? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, officiellement comme officieusement, pourquoi? Pourquoi Endou le trahissait avec elle?

_**U - Union**_

Deux corps nus, collés l'un contre l'autre. Ils dansent, dansent. Danse sensuelle et lente. Langoureuse et amoureuse. Puis l'apogée, si rapide et passionée. Ce n'est plus une danse, c'est une union de deux êtres.

_**V - Valentin**_

Endou était jaloux. On était le jour de la Saint Valentin. Et en ce jour des amoureux, il ne pouvait pas être avec le sien, trop assailli par une horde d'adolscente pleine d'hormone. Non, vraiment, il détestait Valentin.

**_W - Wapiti_**

-"Je met "wapiti", croisé avec "yéti". Ca fait 49 points! J'ai gagné!"

Gouenji se prit la tête entre les mains. Il venait de subir une défaite écrasante contre Endou. 202 points à 50. Il se dit que plus jamais il ne jourait au scravle avec Endou.

**_X - X_**

Endou avait entrainé Gouenji à aller voir sur l'ordinateur de leur manager. Sur l'une des fenêtres, ils avaient trouvé un site appelé "Fanfiction". Ils avaient découvers qu'il s'agissait d'un site d'histoire. Pourtant, ils avaient piqué un fard et étaient vite partit en voyant le couple: Gouenji X Endou.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plû, une petite fic en l'honneur de Gouenji, pour son anniversaire en ce 12 Mai 2011.<strong>


End file.
